How Bonnie Regained Her Spontaneity
by charrrmed
Summary: Damon's taunting has Bonnie seriously afraid that she is losing parts of herself. And at his urging, she does something to prove to herself that she isn't.


**WARNING! CONTAINS EXPLICIT EROTIC SCENES!**

**Summary: Damon's taunting has Bonnie seriously afraid that she is losing parts of herself. And at his urging, she does something to prove to herself that she isn't.**

**A/N: This was written for lom1585 at the Bamon Drabble Party on livejournal.**

**The Prompt: **While in the midst of an argument that's filled with lots of UST Damon tells Bonnie that he knows she's probably never done something spontaneous a day in her life and basically calls her uptight. Bonnie takes it as a challenge and proves she can be spontaneous options can be skinny dipping or a striptease or anything else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

**How Bonnie Regained Her Spontaneity**

Bonnie flipped the page to grams' spell book and continued reading. The entry was about sleeping potions. It talked about the different ways to make it effective (inhalation or ingestion), how pungent to make it depending on how long it is desired that the victim stays down, or if it is simply intended that the victim becomes disoriented. It also gives instructions on how to make sure whoever is throwing the potion does not inhale it, thereby defeating their purpose.

She heard the front door of the Salvatore manor open and close, so she shut the book and looked up. She inwardly cringed when Damon walked into the room. Set on ignoring him, she opened the book again and resumed reading.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked as he slowly walked into the sitting room.

"I'm waiting for Stefan," she replied, not looking up.

"Stefan's fraternizing with the enemy? Gonna have to talk to him about that," he said as he sat down next to her in front of the unlit fireplace and threw his arms on the back of the couch. Bonnie's eyes briefly lifted from her page when she felt his arm resting behind her. She licked her lips and started reading the sentence for the second time. Damon leaned way too close in order to read the page and asked, "What the hell language _is_ that?"

"None of your business," Bonnie replied calmly. She turned her head to look at him and asked, "Can you please move away from me?"

"Why?" he asked as a rapacious grin graced his features. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Bonnie didn't answer, so Damon smiled and stood up. "Just so you know. Any secret you share with Stefan, he'll share with me," he said as he moved to the mini bar.

"I doubt that," Bonnie said as she looked at the page without seeing the words.

"Really?" Damon selected his glass and examined the decanter before pouring the scotch. "He is my brotha," he said cavalierly. "He'll share anything with me if he thinks it'll save my life."

Bonnie glared at him. He was so obnoxious. He knew Stefan would go against her in order to protect him, and he was loving it. He didn't care to take into account how hard it would actually be on Stefan to fight her. "You know, you don't need to entertain me. I already have something to do, so just go about your business."

"Well, usually I'd be bothering Stefan, but since he's not here," he said and let her draw the conclusion. He took a swig of the alcohol and asked, "So why are you waiting for Stefan and why couldn't you wait at your house as I'm sure you've invited him in?"

Bonnie sighed and gave up on the book. "He's going to help me make some potions for the next time we face Katherine's minions. He volunteered to go buy me the ingredients."

"Oh of course he did," he said patronizingly as he finished the drink. He poured another.

"Are you always this cranky whenever you talk about him?" Bonnie asked. He didn't just look cranky, Bonnie noticed; he looked beat up and tired.

"Whenever I talk about him while Katherine's in town," he answered.

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "Where were you?"

"Not taking my crankyness out on any _innocent_ people, if that's what you're asking," he drawled.

Bonnie frowned. The look on his face made her insides flop.

"But this Katherine bullshit is screwing up my mood," he said as he dropped next to her. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed. "Hey," he said, suddenly springing up. "Let's go dancing."

"What?" Bonnie asked, the confusion she felt evident on her face.

"Let's go to a club. Or several. Dance. _Grind_," he said as he glanced down at her hips.

"No, thank you," Bonnie said, as she leaned back on the couch and opened the book again.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to," he said as he sipped his drink.

"And what does that mean?" Bonnie asked disinterestedly as she searched for her page.

"It means you don't dance anymore. Not since your lobotomy."

Bonnie chuckled. "Right. Because you knew me _so_ well before."

"Come ooonnn Bonnie," he said as he dropped his head on the couch again. "I know this whole Katherine thing's got you stressed. If Stefan's stressed then I _know_ you're stressed. You need to take the edge off," he said as he looked at her again. "Relax. Stefan does. I hear him and Elena upstairs like three times a week."

"Ew!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon smiled. That's the most open the witch has ever been with him.

"You're _disgusting_!" she said.

He shrugged. "Shall we?"

"No," she said forcefully. "Why do you want to spend a night with me anyways?"

"Because we wouldn't be talking," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you can go not talk to someone else. Have fun," she said dismissively, getting back to her page. She was still on that same damn sentence.

"You'll be missing out," he goaded. "You'll be the only one in our little gang that's stressed with no way to take the edge off. You'll be no good to us when you snap."

"I'm not going to snap," she corrected him. "I'm fine. I've started to meditate."

"Oh? Word on the street is that you don't think well under pressure."

Bonnie's eyes widened, questioning where he could have possibly heard that.

Damon tapped his ear. "Stefan and Elena like to cuddle afterwards."

Bonnie's mouth fell open and she slammed her hands on the couch in exasperation. "Have you nothing better to do with your time?"

"Yes," he answered. "Come on Bonnie, let's go. It's time to get your personality back. You're constantly angry; you don't laugh; you don't joke; you don't even smile; and your temper's short as hell."

"I'll bet you anything you're the _only_ one who feels this way. Hmmm," Bonnie said, narrowing her mossy green eyes and looking in the distance as if she was in thought.

"So what you're saying is there's a side of you that's reserved just for me," Damon stated, twisting Bonnie's meaning so that it benefited him. "I like it."

"Damon. _Stop talking to me_," Bonnie said.

"Uh oh. Looks like you're snapping already," he said as he eagerly fixed his body to look at her, having fun now. "I can show you a good time," he said, as if warning her that the offer would soon end. "A night with me is always what the doctor ordered. Ask _anyone_."

"And what are you going to tell me next?" Bonnie asked as she leaned towards him. "That everyone's doin' it?"

"Everyone one _is_ doin' it. First there was Caroline. And I showed Elena a pretty good time in Georgia."

"You're either brave or stupid, mentioning Caroline in my presence," she said, becoming angry.

"Mmm," he said as he pretended to think of a better adjective. "More like _indifferent_." He got up and put the glass next to the decanter. "Fine. Stay here and wait for Stefan so you can talk business. And then when you're done, he'll go to Elena's house to take his mind off things, and you'll go home to _think _some more about our problems."

Bonnie swallowed, his words getting to her.

"When was the last time you did something spontaneous?"

"I…I'm plenty spontaneous," she stuttered. She sounded pathetic to her ears. Frustration caused her hands to tighten around the book.

"It's a shame," Damon said as if he had not heard her, "to think all of this has irreversibly changed your personality. I've seen it happen before."

He actually looked sincere as his brows knitted together, and he looked at the floor. That scared her. She had not changed that much. She longed to relax again. She had planned to do it after the tomb vampires were taken care of. Currently, she was telling herself that she would do it after they took care of Katherine. "Look," she said; an edge to her voice, "I know your definition of spontaneous largely differs from mine, so I'm not even going to fall for it." She gathered her things and stood. She was leaving. She had no desire to sit there as he analyzed her when he didn't even know her in the first place.

Damon was on her heels as she headed for the door. He wouldn't let up. "Good night. I'll tell Stefan you had to leave, but I'll assure him that you'll be thinking about the situation all night. Maybe you'll go buy the ingredients yourself and start practicing at home. You can never be too prepared!" he said, his voice rising near the end. He didn't _need_ Bonnie to go out. He could go party by himself. It'd be a hell of a lot easier to pick up a couple of tasty tidbits along the way if she wasn't tagging along. It just unnerved him that the damn witch seemed to be all business all the damn time lately. No one should be that damn serious. She was starting to gain an edge on Stefan. His frustration _might_ stem from his knowledge that he played a part in opening her eyes to the cold reality of their supernatural world.

"You know what Damon?" Bonnie wheeled around to face him. He was standing so close that her breasts brushed against his chest and she had to tilt her head more than usual. "Shut up! And screw you!" she used the book to poke at his chest. "You don't know the first thing about me. We have a serious problem, so _of course_ I'm going to be thinking about it. I'm not exactly used to impending danger and death and mayhem. I'm sorry that I don't have the luxury of thinking I'm safe just because Katherine used to _fuck_ me!"

Damon's nostrils flared in anger at the last part.

"I am still the same; I haven't changed; I still have my personality; and I'll be spontaneous when I feel like it!" Her chest heaved up and down, rubbing against his chest. Damon may have leaned down towards her a bit, but she's not sure.

Damon cocked his head. "No time like the present. I can't think of anything more spontaneous than going out with a guy you hate," he said calmly. He could feel her nipples grazing his chest and he moved just a little bit closer. Pretty soon he'd be on top of her.

Words failed Bonnie in that moment. She couldn't come up with a rebuttal fast enough. She looked down as Damon's words overwhelmed her.

She looked lost and confused, and Damon took a step back from her, suddenly uncomfortable. "Is that what you're wearing to the club?" he asked for lack of anything better to say.

Bonnie looked at him with a frown on her face. "I said I don't want to go dancing." Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her to the sitting room. She dropped the book and bag on the couch. As her things landed on it with a cushioned thud, a wild idea came to her. She was going to show Damon how spontaneous she can be. She was going to shut him up.

She walked past him and headed for the stairs. Of course, he followed. She felt strange as she climbed the steps. Not like she expected to feel. She wasn't nervous and there was no part of her telling her to back out, change her mind. She stopped when she got to the top. She'd never been this far into the boarding house. She didn't know where to go. Damon stopped right behind her. Using his body, he turned her to the right, towards his bedroom. Bonnie's heart somersaulted at the contact, and she swallowed. She walked to his bedroom and stopped in front of the door. After a second, she slowly opened it as if she expected something frightening to jump out at her.

Damon's room was immaculate, except for his bed. The colors of the room were dark red, white, and black. It was so beautiful and antique that she momentarily forgot her goal. She walked in the room and didn't hide her amazement. She stood in front of the large, rumpled bed and looked at his striking black armoires; his drawers, the bureau; he even had a small bookcase. Her immediate favorite accessory was the elaborate wooden and brass storage chest at the foot of the bed. It seemed to be the oldest piece of furniture in the room. She had always wanted something like this, and she wondered what he could possibly have in it.

Damon never expected to be so affected by the tiny witch apparently liking his room. She seemed to be taken with his treasure chest. He wanted to tell her where it was from, when he got it, how old it was, but that seemed so incredibly dumb. He and Bonnie talking about furniture? The hell? So not where he expects, or wants, this to go. As it is, he doesn't know how long she's just going to stand there, or what he'll say if she starts talking about his interior design tastes. He doesn't seem to have as firm a grasp of the situation as he had first thought, so he keeps quiet. She _finally_ gives him her attention and says, "Stay where you are." It's an order and a warning. Her heart picks up speed, betraying her cool façade, and his mouth turns up at the corner.

As Bonnie slowly takes her jacket off, her skin prickles from embarrassment, and she briefly chastises herself for not putting a sexy sway to her hips as she had climbed up the stairs.

Damon watches in anticipation as she throws the jacket aside. He's anticipating her backing out. He stares at her without blinking, wanting to break her and make her stop, daring her to continue and take it home.

Due to Damon's unflinching stare, Bonnie's bravado wobbles. She becomes very self-conscious, and she has to work harder to portray a self-assured façade. There's a couple of seconds where she wonders if she should take her shirt or pants off next. Then she tells herself that it's not necessary to take her shirt off, but she decides that only having her bottoms off would lessen the effect. She goes for her pants. It's not until she's sliding them down that she remembers her shoes. Fuck. She is _not_ going to hop on one foot to take them off. She chances a look at Damon, and he's smiling at her inexperience, his arms crossed. Surprising them both, she smiles right back.

Damon lifts his brows in surprise, awaiting her next move.

Holding her pants up with her hands, she takes an uncomfortable seat on his treasure chest and takes off her shoes. She stands and lets her pants slide down.

He bites the inside of his cheek as they get closer to the good part. She takes off her turquoise shirt and shakes her curls out. Barely breathing, she stares straight into his stony face as she undoes the front claps of her bra. He drinks in her perky breasts as they spill out. She lightly runs her fingers up and down her ribcage, and he predictably follows them. With his eyes on her fingers, she grabs the waistband of her purple thong and takes it off. She steps out of them. In her boldest move yet, she takes the underwear and flings it at him. Damon catches it as she catches her breath. Not missing a beat, he brings it to his nose and sniffs, his eyes closing in the process.

Bonnie's mouth falls open. That's the sexiest thing she's ever seen. She's so mesmerized by what he just did that she doesn't notice when he slips her underwear in his pocket. In fact, she doesn't move until Damon clears his throat in expectation.

She blinks a couple of times to snap herself out of it and then turns to climb on the bed.

Damon is very thankful for the view of her tight ass. He watches as she puts one leg on the bed and then another. For a brief moment she's on all fours, and it's all he can do not to move from his spot and hold her like that.

Bonnie sits, resting her weight on her hands and keeps her legs tightly closed, teasing him. She sways them from side to side, wantonly tugging on her bottom lip until he starts breathing through his mouth.

Amazed that this is going so much better than she expected despite the little hiccups, Bonnie slowly lets her thighs fall apart. She fixes herself on the bed, resting on one elbow. She languidly runs her hand the length of her firm thighs, unable to drag her eyes from Damon.

He watches avidly as her hand glides over the part of her thighs that is just a little darker than the surrounding area. He's captivated as she runs her hand over her bald, golden brown pussy. Her scent invades his nose as she coats her pussy with the creamy offering. She spreads it for him to see, and he thinks she's adjusting to this scenario quite nicely. He shifts on his feet to get some relief from his growing hard-on. His mouth twitches as he looks at the glistening pink.

Damon looks like he's very quickly forgetting that she told him to stay put. Spurred on by her effect on him, Bonnie starts playing with herself. She rubs her middle and ring fingers in slow circles over her hidden clitoris. Damon looks at her and his glare is so intense that she falters. She swallows, and butterflies dance in her stomach. A wave of recklessness crashes through her, and she wants to jump off the bed and into his arms. She wants him to forget what she said and join her. Suddenly, she's not sure she can finish this if all he is going to do is stand there.

Taking a deep breath, but not deep enough for him to notice, she continues her rubbing. She coats herself with her fluid again, and her fingers dance over her pussy.

"Spread your legs wider," Damon tells her.

He sounds so sure, so sturdy, and so unaffected. Pre-come flow from Bonnie's pussy at the sound of his voice. She does as he says, feeling licentious. She has never masturbated with all of her clothes off before, let alone with an audience. Her clit starts to tingle, and she increases her speed, closing her eyes and moaning.

The simple act is so sexy that Damon's cock swells and twitches. He flexes his fingers, the need to both assist her, and take over, strong. But he's not going to mess this up. The tiny little thing seems set on coming for him. She moans again, and he hopes she doesn't orgasm too quickly. "Look at me," he says.

Bonnie opens her eyes as her fingers become a blur. She whimpers and gyrates her hips, the feeling so good and too much. Her lids are heavy as she sultrily looks at Damon, his own eyes glued at her grinding hips for the moment. "God," she lets out, and she _really_ hopes she doesn't say Damon's name.

"Are you close?" he asks her, his eyes glassy with yearning.

"Yes," she whispers.

"How close?"

"Close," she murmurs desperately as the pressure in her lower stomach builds.

"Oh God," she says, closing her eyes.

She was not robbing him of this. "Look at me!"

"Oh!" Bonnie came at his command, eyes wide. "Ah! Oh God!" Her entire body bucked as she looked at an arrogant Damon. "Ahhh!" She rubbed her clit faster, her legs automatically closing around her hand at her release. "Ohhh," she moaned as she collapsed on the bed, her legs still shut together. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath as she rolled to her side, her face buried in Damon's sheets. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

He finally moved. He pushed the treasure chest out of the way and, grabbing Bonnie's legs to bring her to the edge of the bed, got on his knees.

Bonnie gasped at the sudden movement. She got on her elbows to protest, but the breath was knocked out of her when she felt, and watched, Damon Salvatore's mouth on her pussy. There was no hesitation in his actions. He held her thighs apart as he ate her out with gusto. "Holy crap," Bonnie squeaked, and Damon looked up at her and smiled into her cunt, not once slowing down. Mortified at her reaction, Bonnie laid down on the bed to get away from his scrutiny. She held on to the sheets, because she was afraid to put her hands on his hair. What if he didn't like that? Damon's tongue swirled around her clit; he licked the length of her outer and inner labia; he sucked them into his mouth, and he was loud about it. Bonnie thought she would jump out of her skin. She was in heaven.

As he lapped at her pussy, Damon slipped his index finger inside of her. "Ohhh," Bonnie mewled brokenly. He slipped a second finger and started fucking her. "Oh," Bonnie said, burying her hands in his hair. Damon squeezed her thigh none too gently when she started to gyrate uncontrollably, her pussy slipping from his mouth.

"Yes, yes." She felt it coming. Damon increased the speed of his fingers. He latched onto her exposed clit and sucked it hard while running his flattened tongue over and around it. "Shit!" Bonnie exclaimed as her orgasm hit her. She pulled at Damon's hair and flexed her toes as she came. Damon growled on her and swallowed all she gave him. He licked his fingers and then pushed her thighs closer to her head to expose her opening. He stuck his tongue inside to catch any juices left. Bonnie's eyes widened at the new position and sensation.

"Oh my God, Damon," she whispered as he gingerly tongue-fucked her. Her hands found his head again as her hips met his tongue. Her head thrashed about on the bed as he wrung her third orgasm from her. Her clit felt like it was pulsating. Damon mercifully took it in his hot mouth again and suckled at his leisure. Bonnie was trembling. Sweat pooled at the valley between her breasts, and her thighs were starting to feel sore from the angle Damon was holding them.

He very slowly let her clit free of his mouth on a drawn out, satisfied moan. He kissed her thigh and her mound, and climbed on top of her, taking her left nipple into his mouth.

Bonnie gasped. It felt great, and she wanted more, but she had to stop this. "No," she said feebly as he started sucking on the fleshy part of her breast. She pulled his hair and he bit her breast in response. He thought she was playing with him. "No!" she said with more determination. She pushed at his shoulders, and he relented.

"What?" he said with annoyance. He caught her bottom lip with his teeth.

Bonnie pushed him away and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm leaving," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so," Damon said as he got off of the bed. "We're not done." He grabbed her hips with one hand and pulled her to him, smelling her neck.

Bonnie squirmed against him. "Oh hell yes we are," she said, smugness in her voice. She moved away from him and looked around for her thong.

"Looking for this?" Damon took the skimpy garment out of his pocket and dangled it in front of her.

Bonnie made a grab for it, but Damon moved it out of her reach. "Whatever," Bonnie said sassily. "Keep it. Something to remember me by." She briefly wondered where this apparent bravado and sex goddess was coming from. She pulled her pants on, followed by her bra.

"You're not leaving," he said defiantly. He could still taste her, and he wanted to again. And again, ad infinitum. Her come was as intoxicating as her blood. If he could get her to stay, maybe he could get another hit of _that_ too.

Bonnie didn't respond, because she knew he couldn't stop her. When she finished dressing, she looked at him and her resolve wavered. His chin was still wet with her come. Her pussy flexed in longing. "You said I needed to take the edge off. And I did," she said with a lift of her shoulder.

Damon clenched his teeth as understanding blessed him. The fucking witch.

"Thank you, Damon. And tell Stefan we'll have to meet another time."

She turned and walked out.

Before she was completely out of the room, Damon said, "You're welcome. Will do. And since we're not even _close_ to figuring out what to do with Katherine yet, you can bypass the meditation next time and come at my door."

She almost missed a step in her glorious exit at the double meaning in his words.

She grabbed her stuff on her way out of the mansion. Finally outside, she forgot all about Damon's enhanced hearing as she leaned against the door, put a hand over her heart and sighed with satisfaction. She looked up at the inky sky dotted with stars as she walked to her car.

She sure as hell could still be spontaneous. And she _had_ changed, but not in the way Damon had tried to insinuate. She would probably think when she got home, but _not_ about their problems. Not about Katherine, or her outstanding threat against Damon, or about the fact that she didn't feel nearly as ready for the battle she knew was coming as she would like. Damon's last comment had made sure of that.

And she wouldn't be able to contain the smile that had settled on her lips when she had leaned against the door until just before first period tomorrow.


End file.
